wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
May 19, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The May 19, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 19, 2014 at The O2 Arena in London, England. Episode summary R-Truth & Naomi vs. Fandango & Layla never happened It’s good to be Fandango. Sure, you occasionally have to get clobbered across the chest by Sheamus, yet it turns out the greatest battle involving the dancing fiend doesn’t feature him as a competitor, but rather the prize. Fandango has made quite the show of his budding love with Layla ever since tossing Summer Rae to the curb, and the “Total Diva” returned to mark her territory in London, offering Layla some hometown humiliation by planting a big one on ‘Dango before pouncing on the put-upon former Divas Champion and sending the happy couple scurrying. Stephanie McMahon announced the fate of Daniel Bryan’s WWE World Heavyweight Championship It would appear Stephanie McMahon might get what she wanted all along. Granted, it took outlandish circumstance to accomplish what Kane, Batista, Triple H and Randy Orton all could not, but with Daniel Bryan on the mend following neck surgery this past Thursday and unable to compete for the foreseeable future, WWE’s principal owner has all the grounds she needs to strip the “Yes!” Man of his WWE World Heavyweight Championship. However, as she revealed to the WWE Universe in her “State of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship” address, Stephanie knows better than to make Bryan a martyr by doing so. Instead, she officially placed an offer on the table for Bryan to come to Raw next week and surrender his title to her, so that the WWE Universe may have the “active” champion she says they deserve. Heath Slater vs Rusev Alas, the one-night-only reunion of The Union Jacks had all the longevity of an Oasis reunion, thanks to some anarchy in the U.K. courtesy of the mighty Rusev. With Heath Slater as the chosen 1MB to face The Bulgarian Brute, Rusev’s victory initially seemed all but certain, though the former WWE Tag Team Champion mustered up enough love from his adopted hometown to give the big man a fight. Not enough, though, as The Super Athlete submitted Slater in short order with the Accolade and put a hurtin’ on Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal to boot. Oh, darling! Paige vs Alicia Fox Never let it be said that AJ Lee has a monopoly on jilted Diva meltdowns: Alicia Fox proved herself quite the firecracker last week after a loss to Paige, unleashing a tirade that practically left JBL with PTSD. The former Divas Champion was under high pressure for the follow-up, and Miss Fox delivered in more ways than one: Not only did she pick up where she left off in manhandling Paige during their rematch, but she made a case for herself as No. 1 contender by actually pinning the champ in her home country. Which isn’t to say the WWE Universe was safe from another mood swing; Alicia went wild in a celebration of joy, dousing herself with soda, accosting WWE official John Cone in a victory hug and absconding with Jerry “The King” Lawler’s crown. At least JBL kept his hat. Results * Singles Match: Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Heath Slater (w/ Drew McIntyre & Jinder Mahal) * Singles Match: Alicia Fox defeated Paige Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes